wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
What if Queen Oasis Hadn't Been So Stupid?
Well, first of all, SHE WOULDN'T HAVE BEEN KILLED. Second of all, THE SANDWING TREASURE WOULDN'T HAVE BEEN STOLEN. Third of all, THE WAR OF SANDWING SUCCESSION WOULD NEVER HAVE STARTED. This is a fanfiction (written by Qibli77) about the lives the dragonets of destiny might have led if the War of SandWing Succession never started. Please do not edit anything except grammar, spelling, etc.; make sure to comment first. Thank you! Note: The very first quote in this fanfiction comes from the prologue of The Brightest Night, the rest I made up. Also, the Guide to the Dragons of Pyrrhia paraphrases the NightWing Guide to the Dragons of Pyrrhia but changes a few things. Also, Queen Scarlet never existed! Rejoice, all dragons who hated the arena! Another note: The NightWings are eventually going to find out the RainWings are awesome and go to live with them!! An Updated Guide to the Dragons of Pyrrhia MUDWINGS Description: Thick brown scales, amber and gold underscales, flat snouts Abilities: Can breathe fire, if in the right conditions. Can hold breath for up to one hour. Usually very strong dragons. Can camouflage in brown places such as mud. Queen: Queen Moorhen (who by the way is awesome) Fun Fact: MudWings build lives out of siblings instead of marrying. The oldest in each "troop" is called the bigwings. SANDWINGS Description: Pale gold, almost white, or tan scales, sometimes with brown and black patterns on them, barbed tail, forked tongues Abilities: Can breathe fire. Poison enemies with their tail barbs. Are built to survive the desert in hot places. Can camouflage in the sand. Scales radiate heat. Queen: Queen Oasis Fun Fact: SandWings have a crest instead of spikes that goes from their head to their tail. SKYWINGS Description: Red or orange or gold scales, very large wings Abilities: Can breathe fire. Can fight well and fly fast. Queen: Queen Ruby Fun Fact: Queen Ruby is a very generous queen, and has already offered the MudWings and SandWings different healing advice for the wounded. SEAWINGS Description: Green or blue scales, webs between their talon claws, bioluminescent stripes all over their bodies, gills on their necks Abilities: Can breathe underwater and swim very well. Can make large waves by splashing their tails. Can see in the dark. Queen: Queen Coral Fun Fact: SeaWings have an underwater language called Aquatic which is made up of bioluminescent stripe flashing and talon gestures. They use this language to communicate underwater without talking. RAINWINGS Description: Scales can change color, but usually bright colors, prehensile tails that are curved, a ruff on their head/neck Abilities: Can change their scales any color they want to blend into their surroundings, swing from branches using their tails, shoot a deadly venom from their fangs Queen: Queen Grandeur Fun Fact: RainWings have a peaceful way of exchanging power; when one RainWing wanted to challenge the queen, they would have a competition that didn't include violence, which the current queen would choose, and the winner would become or stay queen. ICEWINGS Description: Silver, pale blue, or white scales, ridged claws, forked tongues, whip-thin tails Abilities: Can live in very cold temperatures and withstand very bright light. Can exhale a deadly frostbreath. Scales radiate cold like the opposite of a SandWing's. Can camouflage in ice or snow. Queen: Queen Glacier Fun Fact: IceWings that live inside the palace and are involved with royalty have this way of living called the Circle Rankings, where every IceWing has a ranking from First to Seventh Circle. Any acceptable-by-the-queen thing an IceWing did might move them up the rankings; any unacceptable thing might move them down. NIGHTWINGS Description: Black or dark purple scales, silver scales scattered around the underside of their wings, forked tongues, can camouflage in shadows and the night. Abilities: Can breathe fire. Can sometimes read minds or see the future. Queen: Queen Battlewinner Fun Fact: When a NightWing's egg is laid and hatched under one full moon, they will get either the power of mind reading or prophecy. When the egg is laid and hatched under two full moons, the NightWing will get both powers. When the egg is laid and hatched under three -- which happens very rarely -- the NightWing will get both powers and the powers will be made more powerful. I. Queen Oasis's Not-Death note: this takes place during the prologue of The Brightest Night but changes things. "I'm going out there. Wake Burn, and hurry," Queen Oasis said to her daughter, Blister, before flying outside onto the dunes. She approached the three scavengers, trying to escape, silently and suddenly attacked with a roar. The scavengers screamed and ran away, flinging their spears at the SandWing as they went, but the queen swiftly dodged the pointed weapons and snatched the treasure from their paws. Then she flew back to the palace with the treasure, making sure the precious Eye of Onyx was included. Blister came to meet Queen Oasis as she landed in the courtyard. "Didn't get Burn, I see," Oasis remarked and pushed past her daughter. "She was sleeping too soundly," Blister said. "Really," Queen Oasis said. "You should have stabbed her with your tail, that's what I'd have done." "But then she'd have been in no condition to help you fight," Blister pointed out. "And you're back with the treasure anyway. Where's that roasted scavenger?" "They ran away. I didn't want to waste time catching them; and we have excellent cooks, Blister. You do know that you are a princess. You could have asked for anything." "I suppose," Blister said, sweeping away to her chambers. II. Clay Crack-crack-crack. A blood-red eggshell split down the middle, and finally cracked open to reveal a brown dragonet inside. The MudWing observed his surroundings curiously. He, as well as six other eggs, were cuddled inside a warm nest of mud surrounded by a circle of rocks. When the dragonet reached out to touch one, he yelped in pain as it burned him, but then noticed that his scales faded back to a brown color instead of continuing to hurt. Just then, the dragonet noticed the other eggs cracking. He instinctively laid his talons on top of the closest one, and pushed hard. The eggshell broke and another small dragonet came tumbling out. The two MudWings spotted each other and scrambled to embrace. They clearly knew that they were brothers. The older dragonet repeated the process with the other five eggs, and soon, seven brown dragons coiled together in the mud nest, rejoicing to be finally born. III. Tsunami note: Orca existed but didn't challenge Queen Coral. The other three known princesses existed. All the unknown princesses didn't. A lone blue egg cracked in the underwater Royal Hatchery of the SeaWings. Queen Coral and her husband King Gill watched over it. It took a few moments, but a blue dragonet finally hatched out, her scales just the color of Queen Coral's. She's beautiful, Queen Coral said in Aquatic to Gill. Yes, Gill agreed. What should we name her? How about... The queen racked her brain. Tsunami! That's a perfect name! Gill flashed. The little dragonet clambered into Coral's talons. My second daughter, Queen Coral said happily. IV. Glory The royal queen Grandeur looked at the hatchery. "Eggs are hatching today," she told Orchid and Mangrove, who were sitting next to her. A few hours later, a beautiful dragonet hatched out of an egg in one of the hatcheries. "It's so pretty!" Orchid said to Grandeur. "What are you going to name her?" Mangrove handed Grandeur the RainWing name list. "Here you go, Grandeur," he said. "Hmm..." Grandeur squinted at the list. "Glory," she announced. "She is a glory," Orchid agreed. "Let's do the venom test," Grandeur suggested. "She should know instinctively how to shoot venom." "Good idea," Orchid said. She coaxed the little dragonet out of the egg and said to it, "Shoot venom, please?" The dragonet seemed very smart, and immediately did as she was told. The plant that the venom landed on began to smoke and sizzle. Grandeur shot her venom on top of it. The leaf immediately stopped sizzling. "Wow!" Mangrove said. "She's royal!" "All right," Grandeur said. "I've finally named my successor. This dragonet will be the next queen of the RainWings." V. Starflight "When is it going to hatch?" Fierceteeth moaned to her mother, Farsight. "Calm down, Fierceteeth!" Farsight snapped. "Be patient!" "But it's taking so long," Fierceteeth complained. She stomped around the rock island in the lava. "Seriously, why am I stuck here instead of in battle training?" "Don't you want to meet your half-sister?" Farsight asked enthusiastically. "No," Fierceteeth said. Farsight was too wrapped up in looking at her egg to reply to Fierceteeth. Category:Fanfictions (Incomplete) Category:Fanfictions (Semi-Canon) Category:Fanfictions Category:Fanfictions (Fanon) Category:Content (Qibli77)